


"Come on! You're cheating!"

by Winterboxx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i'm happy to finally have a brit ship to write, they play video games and someone is a sore loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: “Come on! You’re cheating!”Tayce scoffed at the accusation, it happened every time they played. It started amusing, slowly getting more grating as it continued. She’d be annoyed if her girlfriend’s pouting wasn’t so cute. She couldn’t help agreeing to play despite knowing the outcome every time.or, a'whora isn't very good at games or losing until she's motivated by losing so many times and food
Relationships: Tayce/A'whora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	"Come on! You're cheating!"

**Author's Note:**

> the fact i wrote this in 2 days is not surprising so take any typos with a grain of salt, i hope people like this we all need some taywhora in our lives <3

“Come on! You’re cheating!” 

Tayce scoffed at the accusation, it happened every time they played. It started amusing, slowly getting more grating as it continued. She’d be annoyed if her girlfriend’s pouting wasn’t so cute. She couldn’t help agreeing to play despite knowing the outcome every time. 

“I’m not cheating, I’m just good at the game.” The smug retort earnt her a light slap at her arm. She couldn’t hold back a grin at the continued petty anger that was directed at her. It was an obvious joke, but she knew deep down A’whora was always annoyed by the constant losing.

“Tayce!” A petulant whine came from the blonde, staring at her girlfriend with a pout. 

“A’whora!” Tayce mockingly whined back, laughing at the annoyed huff she let out at being mocked. 

They played another round, unsurprisingly ending in another victory for Tayce. It was soon to be the last match as Aurora turned away, crossing her arms with a scowl. It was adorable how competitive she got over a game but Tayce wouldn’t hear the end of the whining unless she addressed it now.

“Babe, come on. You know I'm going to win and yet you always get salty when you lose. It’s not that serious, is it.” Her hand fell on A’whora’s shoulder, making her turn around at the sudden contact. She pouted at the glance Tayce was giving her. She didn’t need the whole “It’s just a game” spiel, it drove her insane after too many rounds of getting her ass kicked.

“I know, it’s just a game. One of these days I’m going to beat you, I swear!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it, stop whining and come here.” Tayce just laughed at the theatrics, pulling the blonde into her arms to shut her up. No matter what, it was always easy to fluster her into silence. Tayce ran a hand through her blonde hair, smiling softly at her girlfriend. It only took a gentle kiss to the lips to get her blushing. She gently cupped A’whora’s face, pulling her in for a longer kiss that left them both breathless and her speechless. 

“It’s cute no matter how many times I kiss you, it always ends in you blushing.”

“It does not, it’s just the shitty lights in this room.” Despite her refusal, A'whora felt her face heat up more. She turned away desperately attempting but failing to hide her blush. 

\---

A’whora hated losing, but the last time they played had been enough for her to decide it was time to take it seriously. Whenever Tayce wasn’t around she practiced, spite was an amazing motivator and it led her to get a lot better in a few weeks. It was only a matter of time before Tayce challenged her again but she refused to lose another round.

Of course, she had to challenge when they were both tipsy, sitting on the couch absentmindedly chatting with the tv in the background.  
“I’m craving a chippy, you in?” Tayce didn’t leave room for an answer as she was already on her phone, looking through a delivery app. 

“Of course, it’s your turn to pay though.”

“It is not! I’m sure it’s your turn.” 

“No way, I paid last time.” A’whora huffed, it always ended in them forgetting who last bought what. The attempt to take it in turns was there but neither had the best memory especially while drunk. 

“Did you though? Either way, how about I play you for it.” Tayce smirked, she knew damn well her girlfriend wouldn’t turn down a challenge and it was an easy way to not have to pay for her food. 

“You’re on!” A’whora grinned, she was ready to kick Tayce's ass and wipe the smug look from her face. Nothing was going to get in between her and her cheesy chips.

They booted up the game, quickly going into a match with serious looks. Not because there was money on the line, but for the idea of the food. 

It took a few spams of a special move for Tayce to take the lead, though A’whora quickly came back throwing combo after combo at her to stop her from moving. It ended quickly as Tayce’s character fell to the floor and the game announced player two as the winner. A’whora turned to her with a smug grin plastered on her face

“Fucking finally! Guess you’re paying babe.” The pure arrogance of one win would prove to drive her insane, but seeing the blonde so pleased was enough to make the cockiness worth it.

“When did you get so good? Wasn’t I kicking your ass a few weeks ago?” Tayce glanced between the screen and A’whora, amazed by how quickly she was beaten. With a sigh, she shrugged and brought up the app again, putting everything she wanted into the basket before turning back to the A’whora to see what she wanted. She just gestured to the cheesy chips option, still smirking from her win. 

“Oh of course you want the more expensive option!” 

“It’s a quid more, I'm sure it won’t damage your finances that much knowing how many tubs of beans you’re going to order.” A’whora retorted with a laugh as Tayce lightly elbowed her. 

“Hey, I only put down two.” Tayce shook her head, it wasn’t her fault the chip shop beans just hit differently than anything they ever had. She tended to order a few too many tubs but between her and A’whora they would manage to eat them all, especially while drunk. It was a known fact that she and Tayce could eat a 6 pack if they had enough to drink. 

The food came quickly, they ate it quietly and sat together just enjoying each other’s company. A’whora was still on a high from finally winning and it was starting to get a bit annoying. 

“You won one match babe, don’t get cocky.” Tayce gave her a light poke in the shoulder, leading to the smaller girl jolting up with a startled look before returning to her previous glee. 

“I’m not cocky, I'm just happy I finally won.” 

“You? Not cocky? Please, that’s one of the things I love most about you, don't lie.” 

A’whora found herself flustered at the comment, it was always the moments she least expected that Tayce would decide to be sappy. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it. Just that she was always caught off guard.

“Aww, she’s blushing again. Love you, Aurora.” Tayce felt her heart squeeze as A’whora hid her face. Hearing her actual name was enough to catch her attention, though the affection in Tayce’s voice left A’whora melted in a pile of infatuation with her girlfriend. She meekly pulled her in for a kiss, letting the brunette take control of it and show her affection in another way. They pulled apart when the need for air got too apparent, staring each other down with loving eyes. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @winterboxx if you want to say hi or anything about fics or just idk liking baked beans :D


End file.
